Brother's Till the End
by Hammy953
Summary: Family is important. No one can deny that. But what do you do when the only family you have left is responsible for the destruction of everything you've ever cared about, and wants nothing more than to kill you?


**So I'm sure by now anyone that has a remote interest in my stories must be really mad at me. Well I could make excuses for it but it basically comes down to my computer's software getting corrupted in a Windows update and me not having enough money to fix it or buy a new computer. I finally got enough money to fix it this week and spent the past couple of days writing to finally get this out like I said I would. Sorry again for the delay. Well seeing as how this has been a long time coming I'll leave you to read it with just one actual note. Indra and Asura from Naruto do not exist in this continuity. Their names are simply titles, names given by the masses. Most people should be able to guess who they really are but I won't say so that people who don't realize who they are won't have it spoiled for them.**

"Dragon" - Speaking

" **Dragon"** \- Powerful Entities

' _Dragons'_ \- Thinking

 _ **BROTHERS 'TILL THE END**_

Yin and Yang. Darkness and Light. Black and White. Evil and Good. The Sun and the Moon. Everything in nature is made of opposites, opposing forces if you will. Everything has an equal and opposite force to oppose it. Souls are no different. The Yin, or Dark, half of the soul is representation of the spirit. Your knowledge, life experience, and memories given form. Yang on the other hand a representation of the body. Your physical body, willpower, and determination. Yes opposites are an integral part of nature itself. Even the dragons and gods of old are not above the universal law. A perfect example of this would be the tale of the the Dragon Goddess, Kaguya.

Many centuries ago, in a time long forgotten by all but the most knowledgeable scholars, the entirety of Earthland was ruled by dragons. For the most part dragons saw humans as little more than a food source, as we now see cows or pigs. The leader of the dragons was a white reptilian with scales that glistened with the moon's light. Kaguya, the Dragon Queen of the Moon, and the ruler of all dragon-kind. Kaguya while a somewhat fair ruler to the dragons, was nothing more than a demon given serpentine form to any other race. Her rule of Earthland has left a lasting legacy that continues to this day. Now for all her immense power Kaguya was not invincible. Her son, Hagoromo, was one of the few beings capable of challenging her rule. This normally wouldn't be a problem, except Hagoromo was among the first dragons to actively seek peace and coexistence with all races. This stemmed from the source of his power as the Dragon King of Balance. Because of his unique position as the literal embodiment of balance, equality Yin, and Yang, Hagoromo was able to rally other members of his race to his cause. This resulted in the event history knows as the Dragon Civil War.

This war brought about many things, the most notable of which would be a peaceful coexistence between dragon and man, and the beings known as Dragonslayers. Dragonslayers by their true nature are an affront to dragon kind. Humans that have been taught magic by dragons specifically to murder the kinsman. As the oldest Slayer Magic in existence the roots of this particular branch are deeply embedded in the history of mages. The first two Dragonslayers in particular are still well known and regarded as beings of apocalyptic power even in modern times. While their true names have been lost to the sands of time, they have many titles and populace appointed names that they are known by. The Dragonslayer of Yin, also known as Acnologia, or Indra depending on your reference material, and the Dragonslayer of Yang, also known as Hyperion or Asura. The two adopted sons of Hagoromo and the very first humans to wield Dragonslayer magic. These two quickly rose to power among the dragon resistance and came to represent what a human-dragon union was capable of. The two Slayers were each gifted with half of their father's power. Indra, the elder of the two siblings, received his father's Yin power. As such he was much more calculated and naturally skilled than his younger brother. Asura on the other hand received his father's Yang power, and while less naturally skilled, was more than willing to work himself to the brink of death everyday to achieve the power necessary to end Kaguya's rain of terror. The two brothers fought valiantly in the war, ending the lives of thousands of dragons in the pursuit of peace. With each kill their power only grew, as their unique magic they not only killed the physical body of their opponents, but reaped their very souls. They would rip the soul of each dragon they killed in half, at which point the brothers would devour their respective half of the soul.

Eventually the day came when the brothers fought against their adopted grandmother. The battle between the three was the stuff of legends. Maps were redrawn, nations destroyed, entire species of beasts forced to the brink of extinction from the backlash of their attacks. In the end though, the brothers were victorious. They succeeded in defeating Kaguya, her rule had finally come to an end and the pro-human dragons had succeeded in their goal of a peaceful coexistence. To insure that Kaguya would not return one day, the brothers split her soul in two and devoured it as they had every other dragon they killed. The absorption of their grandmothers nigh-infinite power pushed the two to the threshold of godhood. They had surpassed even their father in terms of raw power and were worshipped as such. However the use of their magic had not come without a price. They became the very thing they had fought against, taking the form of dragons. For Asura this was not a problem as his friends and allies were loyal to him regardless of his form due to the fact that no matter how strong he became he still relied on others to support him and always sought to better himself. Indra on the other hand grew cold and distant, disgusted with his new form. He had become his enemy, and since he had no one to rely on like his brother he slowly began to lose himself to self hatred.

Things only became worse when Indra became openly hostile to human and dragon alike. With the acquisition of his godlike power, he viewed humans as little more than insects that weren't even worth his time. All of these factors combined with his insatiable thirst for battle that he had acquired over the years led to his immense hatred of nearly everything and his desire to have a fight that could give him the thrill he had experienced during the battle against Kaguya. Unfortunately the only beings capable of doing that were his brother and father. While his father always declined his invitation to fight, Asura was always more than happy to fight. The problem with that was that through his constant training Asura had actually surpassed Indra in power. When he discovered this, it drove him to the breaking point. To find that his brother, that had always been inferior to him in nearly every way, had become superior to him was completely unacceptable. When Hagoromo decided it was time to finally pick his successor and choose the leader of the new dragon-human alliance, he unsurprisingly chose Asura. It was an easy choice, Asura loved the people. He would do nearly anything to insure the people he cared about and the comrades he fought with were safe. When Indra was passed up to become leader by his brother he finally snapped. The Yin Dragonslayer attacked his father and reaped the Yin half of his soul, leaving him in a half dead state. He then declared war on humans and dragon alike. Asura, shocked at his brothers actions, immediately rushed to his father's side. Knowing he would die soon and was now little more than a shell of his former self, Hagoromo bestowed the remaining Yang half of his soul onto his remaining son. While Asura was receiving his father's last gift, indra fought his way through the entirety of the Dragon army that served under his father. He reaped the Yin half of all their souls, thus leaving them in the same state as Hagoromo. After Asura absorbed the Yang portion of his father's soul he confronted Indra. After a short exchange of principals and morals the two came to the same conclusion. One of them had to die. They both knew whichever won their final battle would be the new ruler of the entirety of Earthland. At first Indra seemed to have the upper hand, a result of reaping the Yin portion of the entire dragon army's souls. Seeing their comrade and brother-in-arms losing the battle against his brother, the half dead dragons banded together and transferred the last of their power and the Yang half of their souls to Asura.

Empowered by the souls of those he considered to be family Asura easily overpowered his older brother, but was unable to strike the final blow. Even though he had taken away and killed everyone and everything he had ever loved and cared about, he couldn't bring himself to kill the only family he had left. So he spared him. With that final battle the Dragonslayer of Yang disappeared from the world. He would occasionally show up in history under a new alias, but for the major part he had detached himself from society as a whole after losing everything he had ever cared about to the one person he cared for more than anything. Indra on the other hand hunted down the remaining dragons that had remained neutral during the war and reaped their souls like he had the others. Though the boost in power was large, he knew his Asura was still stronger than him because of the method he had received his power. (See note below.)

Thus began the reign of the Black Dragon King and as history states the two brothers have yet to come into contact since that fateful day. Some say that they never will because Asura died long ago. Others claim that they are fated to battle one last time during the end of the world. No one knows for sure what will happen in the future, but one thing is certain, as long as Yin exists in this world it's opposite will also exist.

 **So there you go. That was the prologue to the rewrite of Son of the Apocalypse. Yeah I know it's a lot different than the original was, but I like this better. More original since I've yet to see anyone try this idea before. Now as for the pairing, it's not gonna be a harem seeing as how I realized with Dark Ronnin that my writing skills aren't up to that level yet. I'll eventually get around to writing a couple of harem stories once I fell comfortable with my skills as a writer. But I'm getting off topic. I've already decided who the pairing will be and seeing as how it's an integral part of the story I'm not changing it.**

 **As for that note I listed above here's what that's about. Basically Acnologia/Indra/(?) absorbed the Yin half of the souls of the entire dragon army by force. Now when you force something typically you lose some of whatever you're forcing. Like if you force a kid to eat his applesauce you're no doubt going to spill some. Asura/Hyperion/Naruto(If you haven't figured that out yet then I worry for you) on the other hand was given the power of the entire army willingly. I liken that to someone who is starving so they clean their plate and then some, absorbing every last drop of power.**

 **Finally, the power scaling. This is a basically an epilogue Naruto. So by Fairy Tail standards. He's absurdly OP. But that's kind of the point. Anyway thats all for now. Hope it was good seeing as how I was up until 5 in the morning typing this and the basic story outline. I'll see about having the first actual chapter up as soon as I can. If you have any questions just PM me and I'll get back to you as soon as I can.**


End file.
